


supernova

by strawberryicebreakers (TheUltimateFandomer)



Series: crazy little thing called love [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Papillon (2018), Papillon (2018) RPF
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, I don't know if I'm disappointed that I wrote this or proud of it tbh, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, someone's a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:09:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUltimateFandomer/pseuds/strawberryicebreakers
Summary: Birthdays are meant to be celebrated, and Charlie has quite the gift in mind.





	supernova

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, there's like eight fics in this tag and half of them are mine. here's to number nine!
> 
> song - supernova [ansel elgort]

After Valentine’s Day, after the best night of his life, Charlie is determined to give the other man a birthday to remember.

While Rami was out with his family, celebrating the day with his twin brother around the busy city, Charlie remains home to prepare. He cleans the house, making it spotless, showers, and ensures that everything in the bedroom is ready. As time goes by, he texts Rami when he can, smiling at the photo he sends of himself and his brother. He still hasn’t met the man, not when Rami wants to keep their relationship private, but he can’t wait to talk with his partner’s family. He hopes that they’ll approve of him.

-

The  _ click  _ of the front door unlocking is what alerts Charlie to put his plan into action. He slips into the kitchen of his home, dressed in a suit, black as night with a tie atop a neat dress shirt. He knows what he looks like, and he knows what it does to his partner to see him look like this, looking powerful and in control of anything he could dream of. 

“Charlie?” a voice asks from the front of the home, curious.

“In here, love,” he replies, and leans against the counter, waiting. The other man walks in and turns on the light.

He was even more beautiful than Charlie remembered, even after seeing him leave in the morning. His hair was loose, curls falling out of their usual place, and the wine red of his shirt contrasted beautifully with the dark jacket he had overtop. He stops in place once he sees Charlie in front of him.

“Like what you see?” Charlie asks, playful, and is taken aback at the rush of Rami nearly running to close the distance between them. Taking the tie wrapped around his neck, Rami tugs down, and the crash of his mouth against the younger man’s almost takes his mind away from the plans he’d made. Hungry, as if they hadn’t seen each other for months, Rami presses himself to his partner, hands roaming up and down the muscles in front of him. He sighs as he feels Charlie’s hands cup his face, pulling him closer as the blond smiled. The beard against his face is rough, scratching a bit, and the added sensation grounds him. Heat builds under his shirt until his chest heaves with every breath he takes, and Charlie lets him catch his breath. “What’s the rush,” he asks, looking the younger man in the eyes, “it’s only been a few hours.”

“Too,” Rami replies, trying to connect his mouth to Charlie’s again and huffing when Charlie dodges him, “too long. Much too long. Charlie -”

“Calm down, baby.”

“Charlie,” he whines, high and desperate, and the other man gives in, locking their mouths together. His hands slide down the Egyptian’s back, landing flush atop his ass. The softness of his suit compliments the swell of it, and Charlie takes a handful in each of his large palms, gripping and kneading the flesh beneath him. Grinding himself against the taller man, he tries to snake his hand into Charlie’s trousers, but is stopped when he feels a hand against his chest.

“Not tonight, baby,” Charlie says, eyes soft. “Tonight is about you.” Charlie’s arms swoop low, and he feels himself being lifted off of his feet into a bridal-carry. It startles a laugh out of him, at the sheer absurdity of it all, and Charlie chases the laugh with his mouth. “There’s something I’ve wanted to do for months, something I know you want, and I plan on having you enjoy your gift.”  

The door to their bedroom is already wide open, leading into the master suite. Curtains are already drawn shut, though not completely, letting the light of the city pool in around them, mixing with moonlight. Charlie sits him atop their bed and works his clothing off. The cool air hits his overheated chest, and Rami gasps, soft and small. He allows himself to be maneuvered about, with Charlie pulling the rest of his outfit off, leaving him naked save for a pair of tight-fitting, sheer panties of the same color that his shirt had been. His cock strains against the fabric, with a dark spot at the front where precome gathered. The older man groans, low in his throat as he fingers the waistband of the garment, reluctant to take it off. “If I could, I’d leave you in these all night long,” he says, sliding them off. “You look so pretty in them; it’s almost a crime for me to remove them.” He removes the garment completely and sets it atop the nightstand next to the bed. “Almost.”

Fully nude, Rami lies, spread across the sheets as Charlie stands at full height in front of him. The contrast between them, with Charlie the pinnacle of authority, suit buttoned and hair combed, over Rami, debauched and whining for more, sweat-slick with a pink flush high on his cheeks, is only driving him more to the edge. “Normally,” Charlie says, voice low as he joins his partner, laying next to him, “I’d’ve already begun fucking you.”

Looking with half-lidded eyes, Rami glances at his partner. Charlie has himself positioned with his head in the middle of the bed, legs hooked over the edge to hold himself in place. Rami’s confused but curious, and tries to not let his frustration show. “Why haven’t you?”

“It’s simple, Rami,” he says, and a chill runs down his spine as he hears his name. “I want you to sit on my face.”

The air seems to be knocked out of him as his eyes almost shut as the thought of it goes through his mind. “Are -,” he says, breathless with lust, “are you sure?”

“As sure as I’ll ever be,” Charlie replies. Looking at Rami, he sees the pure  _ want  _ in the other man’s eyes, and he takes a thigh in each hand, flipping him over to straddle his clothed waist. He guides the younger man towards his face, and has him reverse his position, letting him see Charlie’s body beneath him. 

His thighs shake as he holds himself up, palms spread against Charlie’s chest. When he feels Charlie’s tongue flatten against his hole, hot and slick, he lets out a hoarse shout. He licks, hot as coals, against his hole, and circles the edges of it, working the smaller man open for minutes as he whines above him. Without warning, he stops, and before Rami can ask why, he thrusts his tongue inside, grabbing his thighs to pull him closer, letting his tongue dive deeper inside of the younger man.

Thighs close, gripping his face, and Charlie loses himself in the process of eating the Egyptian out. He can feel the tremble above him with every movement, and trails his hands up, parting the other man’s ass in order to get more room. Rami grinds down, and Charlie responds by a wickedly rough lick, scraping his beard ever-so-slightly against the sensitive skin above him.

On top, his back arches with every drive of the tongue inside of him. He looks down, and the bulge of his partner catches his eye, pushing against suit pants. The thick cock inside almost beckons to him, and he gathers his mind together. “I know,” he says, trying to get the words out without losing his train of thought, “that you want to be in charge tonight, but I need something in my mouth.” He trails his hands down and feels Charlie shift underneath him, holding his body up as he leans over. Arms hook around his waist and ass, holding him in place so that he doesn’t fall, and Charlie continues to push inside of him, tongue deftly licking as his face is buried in his partner.

With one hand holding himself upright, he unzips Charlie’s pants, pulling his cock out. Without fail, the sight of it always gives one thought to Rami, the need to get it inside of him in whatever way possible. He licks his lips, pressing fluttering kisses to the overheated skin as he goes along the length of it. Charlie stills beneath him, tongue laying heavy inside of himself, and he takes the cock inside in one fell swoop. He wants, no, he  _ needs  _ to feel it choke him, to feel something on every end, plugging him full as he lets lust overtake him. The thick cock twitches inside of him as it hits the back of his throat, and he goes to work, fucking his mouth onto it with reckless abandon. His mouth slides, slick with spit and the precome that had coated the tip, and the scent of Charlie surrounds him, reminding him of who he belongs to. He needs to feel Charlie come inside of him; needs to feel the pulse as he lets himself fall apart in Rami’s mouth, giving him no choice but to swallow the come that shoots down his throat, leaving him sated. He tries to mimic the tongue inside of him, flattening his own tongue on the underside of Charlie’s cock, sucking as much as possible.

The incredulous sounds of sex, of the whines he lets loose around the cock choking him, the slick sound that it makes as he works his mouth around it, are driving him insane, closer and closer to his own release. He feels his thighs tighten, fearing for a moment that he might hurt Charlie when he comes, but Charlie pulls off of him, head thudding against the pillow.

“Princess,” he says, and Rami moans around the cock in his mouth at the name, at the reminder of just how much bigger Charlie is compared to him, at the dominance he displays whenever they’re together. It reminds him of how delicate he feels under the wide palms that hold his ass. “This isn’t the end of your gift; you can’t come just yet.”

“I-,” he says, reluctant to let the cock leave his mouth, “I need to. Please, Charlie, I need you to finish in my mouth, need to taste your come, need to -”

“Baby,” Charlie says, and the tone of voice he uses has an immediate effect. He feels the fight drain out of him, pleasantly numb as he fights to keep his eyes open. “You deserve better, especially on your birthday.” His hands rub at Rami’s waist, trying to sedate him. “Let me treat you.”

“Okay,” he says, humming to himself as Charlie shifts, guiding him as he switches their positions. The sheets beneath his back hold Charlie’s scent, and Rami wants nothing more than to wrap himself in them until he smells the same, where if he were to go out, there would be no misunderstanding of who he belongs to. Charlie strips his clothing off, and when he kneels over the younger man, Rami raises his hands, pressing flat against the muscle. Leaning down, Charlie captures his mouth, kissing him sweetly as his fingers probe at Rami’s hole, already sensitive from the beard burn and tongue. He starts with two fingers, pressing inside as he kisses a mark onto the hollow where his shoulder and neck meet, hard enough to bruise. Rami writhes under his touch, hands at his shoulders with nails scratching the skin. Charlie moves, paying attention to his chest as he adds a third finger, feeling the hole begin to stretch as he laps at a pink nipple, gently sucking. The keen it elicits from Rami spurs him on, sucking harder, nipping a bit.

“Fuck me,” Rami says, lightheaded from lust. 

“Not yet,” Charlie replies, and brings his free hand to pinch at the other nipple. Rami’s back arches as he tries to hold himself together, mumbling strings of incoherent words and his senses go off the charts. Charlie moves, sucking marks on his neck, high enough to show even if his collar was up. When Rami throws his head back, he marks the underside of his jaw, onto places where he knows Rami will see whenever he looks in a mirror. He wants Rami to remember tonight; wants him to know that he deserves everything under the sun and more.

After he adds a fourth digit, he sees Rami begin to squirm underneath him. His throat moves as he swallows, and with it, the beginning of bruises begin to show, red and purple marks of affection dotting his tanned skin. His hole flutters around Charlie’s fingers as he tries to get them deeper inside of him.

“Charlie,” he says, and when he looks down, he sees Rami’s eyes, wet with desperation. “I need your cock.”

“Alright, Rami,” he replies, and brings his hand outside of the other man. The momentary emptiness shocks Rami, and he feels displeasure begin to stir in his chest at the lack of something filling him up. He whines, looking at Charlie. “God, you’re perfect,” he says, and Rami feels the tip of his cock enter him.

Charlie guides himself inside, careful to be gentle, but the stretch of Rami’s hole around him, the idea that four fingers weren’t even enough to prepare him for how thick his cock is, makes him want nothing more than to shove himself in deep. A long, drawn-out moan comes from Rami, curls plastered to his face as his mouth forms an ‘o’ at the feeling of finally being full, of finally getting what he needs.

“That’s,” he says, gasping. “That’s it, Charlie.”

“You’re perfect, baby,” Charlie says, bottoming out. “God, imagine if we got to end every day like this, with you around my cock, whining for more. I’d buy you so many pretty things; you’d never wear the same clothes twice if you didn’t want to.”

Strong arms loop around Rami’s shoulders, holding Charlie steady above him as he thrusts, slow and sweet. He pulls out completely, and goes back in, filling him up whole over and over again. “I’d like that,” Rami says, quiet in comparison to his noises earlier.

“I’d take care of you,” Charlie says, rocking against Rami. “Everyone would know that you’re mine.”

“Make me yours, Charlie,” Rami says, eyes shutting as he loses himself in the movements. The sheets shift with him as he’s pushed with every thrust of Charlie’s, and he wants nothing more than to live in this feeling forever. “Fuck me, mark me, make everyone -,” he moans, cutting himself off, “make everyone know whose cock I suck, who I let fuck me until I can’t breathe.”

“I will, sweetheart,” comes his reply. His thrusts grow shorter, harsher, as he feels heat pool low in his stomach. He presses a hand to Rami’s cock, neglected with everything else that had gone on in the night, and Rami groans at the feeling. His hips snap against Rami’s ass at an almost cruel pace, causing the younger man’s head to flop against the sheets as Charlie fucks into him.

Wide eyes catch his gaze, green-gray pupils almost swallowed by the black of Rami’s irises. He kisses, rough as he jerks his hand on Rami’s cock, bringing the smaller man’s whines to a head. When he hits Rami’s prostate, a spasm seems to go through him, and his eyes gloss over.

“Charlie -”

“I know, baby,” he says, and looks at Rami with nothing but love in his eyes. “Let go.” The hole around his cock clenches, and Charlie drives himself in as deep as he can, slamming against Rami’s prostate over and over again until he falls off the edge, coming apart in Charlie’s hand as his thighs lock the older man in place, flush against him. Moments later, Charlie comes, cock emptying inside the Egyptian, who in turn has his mouth fall open. 

The feeling of fullness, of Charlie’s come inside of him, marking him as Charlie’s and no one else’s, makes him feel serene. He feels Charlie pull out, and get up, walking into the ensuite bathroom. The water runs, and Charlie comes back.

He gathers Rami, sleepy and glowing with contentedness, and leads him into the bathroom, depositing him into the now-full bathtub. He grabs a few items, setting them onto a shelf built into the wall, and slides in behind the younger man. Rami’s head falls back onto his shoulder as he sighs. They sit, relaxed, in the bathtub as Charlie cleans their bodies of sweat and come. 

Against his better instincts, his fingers prod at Rami’s entrance, and the younger man’s legs fall open, inviting him inside. He fingers him lazily, catching Rami’s mouth with his own as he tilts, pressing his back against Charlie’s broad chest. The heat leaves him flushed pink, small gasps coming out as he feels fingers massage his over-sensitive prostate. He comes quickly, embarrassed for a moment before Charlie pets his hair, and leads him out of the bathtub and into one of the towels he’d gathered beforehand. The towel drapes across his shoulders, slightly too large, and Charlie laughs, soft and fond.

“You’re adorable,” he says, and leaves Rami to dry himself off as he changes their sheets. Rami walks on unsteady, colt-like legs, collapsing onto the now clean bed. Charlie joins him and pulls the sheets over their unclothed bodies. He pulls Rami into his arms, pillowing the younger man’s head onto his chest as he holds him close. “Happy birthday, Rami,” he says, voice soft.

For a moment, everything is silent, and Charlie thinks the younger man may have fallen asleep before he shifts. “I love you,” he says, voice hoarse but happy, as he looks up at Charlie.

“I love you, too,” he replies, and doesn’t miss the way the younger man snuggles into him, smiling against his chest. He cards his hands through Rami’s curls, still damp from their bath, eliciting a small noise,  not unlike a cat’s purr, and they drift off to sleep together. The moonlight shifts outside, the stars continue to shine bright in the distance, and the night moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all I'm fuckin' laughing because I researched how to eat ass. like,,, legitimately read articles just to be able to write this well. you're welcome.
> 
> tony asked for rami sitting on someone's face a while back. here it is! 
> 
> beard burn! beard burn! beard burn! charlie's scruff would drive rami wild.
> 
> I love making it clear how tiny/delicate rami is. such a babe.
> 
> rami whines,,, a lot in every fic I write and I entirely blame the fact that he seems like he'd be bitchy and needy in bed.
> 
> yo! this entire fic [and most of my others] either has the preparation of anal done beforehand or onscreen. please don't involve ass-eating/anal unless you're being clean about it.
> 
> rami gets carried in every damn fic I write. not apologizing. 
> 
> I have a charami a/b/o fic in the works that I might write after I'm done with forever younger. 
> 
> fun fact - it's like,,, actually painful to reread my old works and I had to do exactly that in order to figure out how this fit in with the timeline of the series. yay.
> 
> also, I love charami because I can refer to rami as younger/innocent compared to charlie. sue me.
> 
> as per usual, I Crave Feedback. comments are the closest thing to paying me for writing this, and my tumblr [@ramimalekbi] is always open! 
> 
> my writing's going to be pretty sporadic for the next few weeks due to exams/testing, but once june hits, I should be in the clear!


End file.
